1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable storage device, and in particular to a miniature portable memory device.
2. The Prior Arts
With the increasing popularity of portable disk, portable disk is now widely accepted by the public for the convenience of its portability and fast data access, and it now has the tendency of gradually replacing CD players. As such, it is designed and developed toward high storage capacity, light weight, and thin profile for convenient carriage so as to meet customer's requirements. In general, a miniature portable disk is composed of a memory card unit and a shell. The shell is provided with reception slot therein for receiving and positioning the memory card unit, and is used to glue and fix a memory card into the reception slot by means of gluing. However, after long time usage, the gluing and adhesion tends to deteriorate, thus the memory card unit is liable to be detached from the reception slots.
By way of example, referring to Patent Number M326205 of ROC Taiwan, which shows an improved structure of a miniature portable memory device. Referring to FIG. 1 for a schematic diagram of a miniature portable memory device of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a miniature portable memory device 10 includes: an outer shell 12, a reception slot 14 provided thereon for receiving and accommodating a memory card unit 16; a cover plate 18 provided at a top portion in a proper location of the reception slot 14, and is used to shield a portion of an area of the reception slot 14, thus when a memory card unit 16 is put in, it is fastened into the reception slot by means of the cover plate 18. However, this kind of design is still liable to have certain inconvenience, such as when inserting memory card unit in the reception slot, the memory card unit must be tilted to a certain angle to be put in the reception slot. The same condition exists when pulling a memory card unit out of a reception slot. In addition, in this design, the area shielded by the cover plate is rather too small, and that is liable to cause the slipping out of a memory card unit.